Got A Ticket For A Midnight Baking
They had done it. Adam and Via's Bakery had finally achieved total cookie dominance in this universe, with the possibility of other universes in the process of converting to the new cookie based way of existence. Owning hundreds of buildings and strange devices to produce cookies at the literal speed of light, it was no wonder they are spoken of in legend. However, there was mention of a time were Adam and Via's Bakery had obtained their massive cookie empire through unsettling means, involving Grandmas that were not of this realm. Even before these rumors, there had been tales of massive cover ups involving disappearing towns, fatal mining accidents, conspiring sources of light-to-cookie generation, and the existence of an fast men. And all in the name of baking cookies, which our current time revolves around, giving more legendary power to Adam and Via's Bakery. However, the bakery soon realized that their cookie production was slowly decreasing with each passing day. While normally this could be remedied by purchasing even more buildings, this was not the case as no matter how many more buildings were acquired, cookie production continued to decline. Fearing for the business, the bakery enlisted the aid of the Grandmas who ran the Bingo Center/Research Facility, as well as some kittens, to look into the problem. After much time and scientific belly scratching, the scientists and kittens pinpointed the source of the problem to a lone factory that just happened to reside near a portal. The Factory itself looked to be in shambles, with it's broken windows and seemingly abandoned parking lot, save for a few cars that had already to begun to rust. Fearing the worst, the bakery sent in the most elite fighting force: The Sex Scouts. Trained in all the ways of baking, The Sex Scouts seemed more than a proper fit for the task to investigate the Factory. Confidence seemed to dwindle as Sex Scouts sent in to the Factory never returned. Only one Scout was left, going by the name of Crumb. Crumb, according to the bakery, had an advantage due to an accident from when she was little that infused her with cookie. Not only would this provide a natural layer of protection from danger, it was also the perfect camouflage in the Factory. The accident also left her seemingly indifferent to whatever happened to her and her surroundings, making Crumb the ultimate killing machine. Arriving at the Factory, Crumb looked on at the barren area, the sky a dark brown. The smell of burnt shit drifted through air as Crumb approached the door to the Factory. "Ready for adventure, I guess." She said as she slowly opened the door. Looking around, Crumb could not see a soul in sight. Through the flickering lights, Crumb could make out a large number of ovens, machines and assembly lines that seem to have not seen use in quite some time. The layers of dust, as well as cobwebs, certainly helped draw to this conclusion as well. The ground was also littered with pieces of burnt cookies, as well as several baking utensils. Rubbing her dough-scarred cheek, Crumb began walking deeper into the Factory, hoping to find what exactly may have caused the Factory to become so desolate. Reaching the far end of the Factory, Crumb starting to hear a low rumbling sound. Looking towards the source, she eyed a door with an ominous red glow coming from beneath it. "Hm. Fascinating." She thought as she started towards the mysterious door. Putting her ear to the door, Crumb was able to make out a faint mumuring. With each spoken sound, the rumbling seem to resonate more intensely, even vibrating the door a bit. Tightening her pussy grip on her katana (is that what it is? I can't exactly tell...), Crumb entered the room. What she saw seemed slightly disturbing to her, almost. Kinda. Sitting in the middle of the room was a massive monstrosity, composed of part dough, part grandma and part machine. Pipes were feeding dough into its sides, slowly growing its already gargantuan form. Crumb quickly deduced that this creature was the cause of the Factory's failure, as well as the declining cookie production. Readying her weapon, Crumb made a quick run to deliver a killing strike. The Grandmog (that's right, I'm calling it Grandmog. Cause to hell with it.) turned its grotesque face towards the approaching intruder and let out a horrible, bellowing screech that was like a thousand boring gossip stories. Undeterred by this, Crumb struck, sinking her katana deep into the monster's plentiful mass. A doughy, fleshy tendril emerged from the side of the Grandmog and violently smacked Crumb several yards back. "I, uh, ouch" She muttered as she slowly got back to her feet. Seeing that her katana was still lodged in the Grandmog, Crumb figured that one more good push into the creature would kill it as it's six in the goddamn morning here and I'm already tired of writing this. Breaking into a sprint, Crumb was determined to end it here and now. The Grandmog saw this and attempted to swipe at her again, with the intention of crushing her for good. At the last moment, Crumb leapt over the underbaked extension and used all her might on the hilt of the katana, thrusting the weapon deeper into the Grandmog. Letting out a final screech, the repulsive creature exploded into a shower of cookie dough and denture cream. Falling to her knees, Crumb breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up her katana, she strolled out of the Factory, ready to inform everyone of her success. As she approached the end of the parking lot, she took one last look at the factory and gave a faint smile. "It doesn't end, does it?" THE END ''by Paperboy STARTS PLAYING Category:Fanfics